


DMC: the REAL ending

by kayliemalinza



Series: Freewrites [18]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crack, Crack Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't even summarize this, it's so dumb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DMC: the REAL ending

So scruffy tops the dirt. The dirt is all like, "plunder me!" and scruffy says, "ok cool beans" and the dirt whimpers "oh norri dig deeper!" and scruffy's all like, "rawr bitch i take yo heart" and dirt says "YES!" Then scruffy takes the letters of marque fo some skeezin' later. But becket says, "yo, these be _my_ letters" and scruffy says "a'ight den u go first i watch" and beckett goes "nnnnnNNUHG!" and scruffy says "dude u so short and yo face goes squinty when u cum" and beckett says "i will calmly destroy yo life fo dat" and scruffy says "yeah like whateva ho, i'm outta here" and beckett says "no don't go i want to read u dese poems i wrote i luv u so hard" and scruffy says "yeah u and de whole ocean, shortie" and beckett's like, "U HAVE SPURNED MY LUV!" and scruffy's like "buh-BYE" and he goes and beckett transforms into a giant lizard and destroys manhattan. but like, no-one cares 'cause it's just a bunch of indians. And scruffy goes to a club and meets jack and jack's all like, "sorry i'm late i had to werk stuff out wit da gf" and scruffy says "dude, just tell the kraken dat it's OVER" and jack says "dere were good times, yo" and scruffy says, "she's a total unflushable but whatevs, let's go dance i'll sex u up" and jack says "koo, babe" and they go dance DE END.


End file.
